1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical device for regulating the power of light propagating from a first optical path to a second optical path, and a movable reflector used in the optical device.
2. Related Background Art
Optical communication is often implemented using optical devices for regulating the power of optical signals, e.g., variable optical attenuators and optical switches. An example of such optical devices is disclosed in C. Marxer et al., “Micro-Opto-Mechanical 2×2 Switch for Single Mode Fibers based on Plasma-Etched Silicon Mirror and Electrostatic Actuation” (preceding 11th IEEE Workshop on Micro-Electro-Mechanical System, 1998, pp 233-237). In this optical device, a mirror is disposed on an optical path between two optical waveguides and the mirror is moved to change the quantity of the reflected light, thereby regulating the power of light propagating from one optical waveguide to another optical waveguide.